Of Flying Monkeys and Cover-ups
by VampedVixen
Summary: Andrew's first attempt to take over Sunnydale.


I finally wrote an Andrew story... and it really sucks. Poor boy, he waited so long for this fic and he's only in half of it, and it sucks. *hee*  
  
Of Flying Monkey and Cover-Ups  
  
By Vixen  
  
Lena Smith, co-editor of the Sunnydale High School Newspaper sat quietly in front of her laptop, trying to decide what to write in her monthly theater review. Cracking her knuckles, her fingers paused over the keyboard, took a deep breath and began.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Romeo And Juliet: A Revision  
  
By Lena Smith  
  
The Sunnydale High School Thespians gave a splendid performance of Romeo and Juliet this past Saturday. A mix of modern dialogue, Shakespeare, and Frank L. Baum helped to give an old play a new flavor.  
  
It started off as basic Shakespeare, but during the second act the humorous satire began. The flying monkey characters came flying through the back exits of the theater during the most melodramatic scene of the Shakespearian play, surprising everyone and scaring a few audience members. The special effects used on the flying monkeys were so above par, this reviewer can't even figure out how they did it.  
  
The lighting of the second act was a little chaotic, but it added to the mood of the scenes. Audience members were encouraged to participate, though they did get a little too into the play, as many of them bolted for the doors, running and screaming.  
  
They must have an awfully large budget this year, because during the play the flying monkey characters destroyed several of the scenic designs, the costumes were also torn to pieces.  
  
The actors were extremely convincing. In the first half they were a tad melodramatic, but once the Wizard of Oz spoof began they really looked frightened, and a little shocked by the flying monkeys. Ann Burgundy did a remarkable performance as romantic-teen turned almost-mauled victim Juliet, causing several audience members to shout up to the stage, "Run Juliet, Run."  
  
A newcomer to the stage, Buffy Summers, played the role of demon fighter like she had been born to be an actress. A few kicks here and a couple jabs there and she had swiftly taken control of the situation. The remaining audience that had not ran out of the theater cheered loudly at that climatic moment, as Summers took a bow and left proudly. Brava Ms. Summers, your first role in a play was a success.  
  
Romeo and Juliet: A Revision was intended to run until next week, but a few of the actors have decided to quit show business. It's a shame, because the play was a great success and should have been seen by the whole student body.  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Lena sighed, printing out the review so she could go show the editor-in- chief, who just happened to be the principal. Passing through the hallways in the school on the way to the administration's office she thought about the real story behind the review. It was hard to know what was the truth, but she wasn't sure that this was it.  
  
Ever since she had been put on the newspapers writing staff, a couple of years ago, she had been witness to some of the strangest things, things that would have belonged in those crazy UFO tabloids. Hyena people, zombies, possession, witch-hunts. That would never go into the newspaper of course, but she knew what she had seen.  
  
After a brief delay in the waiting room, she was ushered into Principal Snyder's office. She handed him the printed copy of the review and sat down while he perused it. ¡§Everything seems to be in order here, Ms. Smith."  
  
"Principal Snyder, I was thinking. I mean..." Lena paused, collecting her thoughts. "You and I both know why you have to check over everything the newspaper writes before it goes it print."  
  
His eyes narrowed at her, daring her to continue.  
  
"The whole cover-up thing. We go through this every month, and I always thought writing for the paper was about trying to find the truth behind events that shape our lives."  
  
"That's a very noble proclamation, young lady. Unfortunately, in this school, writing for the newspaper is about writing what the people want to hear. And they don't want any nonsense about all those fanciful stories your always going on about. Hyena people. Ha. They don't exist. And secondly, when you write for the school funded newspaper you will write what the school wants you to print. No discussions, am I making myself clear Ms. Smith."  
  
"But—"  
  
"End of discussion."  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever," She grabbed the review from off his desk, "But sooner or later the people will know. They'll find out." Stomping out of the office, she headed to finish sending the paper to print, all the time muttering about how unfair Snyder was being.  
  
  
  
The following Tuesday, the paper came out. Lena was helping pass the papers around to the student body when Andrew, a boy from the junior class, asked for one.  
  
"What did you say in this month's theater review?" He asked, flipping to the back section of the paper.  
  
"Not what I wanted to," Grimacing, she continued on her way.  
  
Andrew skimmed through the review, hoping for some kind of recognition. Damn. They actually bought it. They actually thought it was just part of the play. He'd hoped to gain some respect, maybe be feared and adored by the rest of high school, but all he had succeeded in doing was earning the drama club some words of praise. "Aw man, this sucks."  
  
"Hey there, little brother," Tucker came up behind him, slapping him on the back a little too hard. Andrew figured he was just there to annoy his younger sibling, which seemed to be a hobby with Tucker. "What's up?"  
  
  
  
"I thought you said that this was a good way to get what I wanted. You said... you said that if I summoned the flying monkey demons that they'd be bowing before me. "  
  
"Well, it looks like you failed miserably, little bro. Should have known a loser like you couldn't pull it off. Now, just wait and see what I do at the school's prom. That'll have everyone talking, maybe some casualties." Tucker grinned to himself, "Now, I gotta get to class. Try not to do anything stupid today and I'll see you at home, okay? "  
  
"Yeah, whatever," He grumbled, and then loudly Andrew replied, "But one of these days I'm gonna be ruling this town. And I'll have invisibility rays, and um... girls. And a lair... And more girls!"  
  
Not that it would ever really happen, but someday, Andrew promised himself, someday he'd do something really cool. Something to show his brother that they were on the same playing field. He may not have Tucker's smarts, but he had his demon summoning skills and a dream. He wanted to be better than his brother, and someday he would be.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
